Big Time Thunderstorms
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Re-uploaded. Fixed up some thangs, ha ha.


Kendall jumped for the millionth time that night due the fact that it was thundering outside. It seemed that the thunder was shaking Palm Woods, but the blonde knew that wasn't true.

_Might as well be, though _Kendall thought and closed his eyes when another loud thunder clapped.

Mama Knight warned the boys earlier that day that it was going to thunder storm so if they wanted to go swimming, the time was now. When Kendall heard that, his heart sped up rapidly.

It was going to storm? _Thunder storm? _That was the blonde's _least _favorite kind of storm. He could deal with snow storms and wind storms, but thunder storms he could not do. For the longest time, ever since Kendall could remember, he was terrified of thunder storms. With the thunder booming and shaking everything, and the lightning streaking across the sky, it was all too much for him. And too loud.

Kendall didn't like loud things either. He blames all the fights and arguements his parents had, before they divorced. They screamed and yelled at each other. At one point Kendall remembers his dad getting physically violent with his mom. To top it off, 9 year old Kendall (at the time) was trying to go to sleep, but the vicious storm raging outside kept him from doing so. So he got up and pretty much ran to his parents' bedroom, only to witness his father slapping his mom so hard across the face that her head snapped to the side and she fell in down a heap. The storm was so loud that Kendall didn't hear another one of his parents' fighting.

Except he saw it. Saw the slap, saw the way his mother held her already bruising cheek and stared up in shock at her husband, soon to be _ex _husband. Kendall decided to go to 3 year old Katie's room and snuggled up with her sleeping form, trying to take in the comfort of her small warm body and erase what he just witnessed.

Yeah, Kendall didn't get that much sleep that night, especially with the storm outside.

The boys had hurried to put their swim trunks on and went to swim for as long as they could before the storm came. When Kendall had looked up and examined the bright, cloudless sky, he scoffed. It couldn't possibly storm. It was 84 degrees out and the sun was shining brightly over the world, not a dark cloud in sight. For once, the blonde was sure that his mother and the news would be wrong.

Nope. He was the one who was wrong. The weather had started to change around seven-ish. The sky grew darker and clouds, _storm clouds _began coming and soon the sound of drizzling rain sounded from outside. Kendall was fine with rain. He had no problem with rain.

But then the rain started pouring and then began pounding on the Palm Woods roof and windows and everything it landed on. Around eleven was when it got worse. The boys said goodnight to one another, James and Carlos going to their room and Kendall and Logan going to theirs. Kendall really didn't want to say goodnight, but he really didn't want to stay up and listen to the oncoming storm. Really, he just wanted his friends to be up and close to him so he didn't have to face this alone.

But Logan was already conked out and Kendall had tried forcing himself to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. And it was too late. From outside, he could hear the thunder rolling in and when he glanced to the window, he could see lighting flashing in the sky.

And here he was now. Covers thrown over his head, body shaking and silent tears sliding down his face as he heard the thunder clapping over and over again.

Kendall made a slow moaning sound as a huge clap of thunder errupted and his grip on the covers tightened. The blonde really hated himself for being scared of a thunder storm. First of all, Kendall Knight isn't afraid of anything. Except for thunder storms. The point is that Kendall is the freaking leader of the band Big Time Rush. He's the motivator of the four, the risk taker, the one who comes up with amazing plans and speeches and is looked up to by his fellow band mates. How will they look up to him if he's afraid of freaking thunder storms? What would happen if one or all of them ever find out?

Kendall bit his lip realizing that one of them did know. Actually, they knew since they were 10. Kendall remembers telling him one night when they were having a sleep over.

_Flashback: Six years ago_

_Nine year old Kendall was excited to be having an overnight with his best friend James Diamond. They see each other pretty much everyday, along with __Carlos and Logan, but it's always exciting to stay over at one another's house. Carlos and Logan couldn't make it but Kendall could, which was totally fine __with James. He and Kendall were best buds way before Carlos and Logan came along, so he was content with just having Kendall to himself for the day and night __and then morning._

_While Mama Knight and Brooke chatted with each other in Brooke's very huge and sparkling clean living room, the two boys were up in James' room looking __through Kendall's overnight bag. The blonde boy had brought some treats -sugary treats- and a cool movie that James had wanted to see but never got the __chance to and it wasn't showing in theaters anymore. Kendall was pleased to see the bright and excited beam that was on his friend's face and bragged about __how he got it from his grandparents for a present but secretly the blonde had spotted the movie in a store and recognized the title of it because James __kept talking about it constantly and begged his mom to buy it until she caved in all the while of trying not to harm her son._

_Any who, James was very excited and was about to pop the movie in his flat screen tv when Mama Knight called for Kendall to come down and say good-bye to her._

_Kendall, accompanied by James, made his way downstairs to say bye to his mom. The two boys were talking to themselves while Mama Knight was telling __Brooke something important._

_"I checked the weather today and it said it was going to storm tonight. Kendall recently has begun to freak out whenever it storms, so just a fair warning if __you find him in your bed in the middle of the night." that last part was a half-joke, but the two boys on the staircase froze. Kendall with a blush on his __face and James with a smirk on his face. Then the blonde took in what his mom said and felt his heart speed up. It was going to storm tonight?_

_Brooke chuckled and Mama Knight continued, her voice serious. "I don't know when it happened or anything, but Kendall does get really freaked out. To __the point when he wakes up and can't fall back asleep. So if that does happen, please don't hesitate to call me to come get him."_

_"Oh nonsense, Jen! If he wakes up, he wakes up. I'm sure James and I could get him back to bed. But if he wants you to come and get him-"_

_"I will be in my car and over here in 5." Mama Knight said immediately and Brooke chuckled again._

_"So like you, Jen. Oh, you must be on your way. Where on earth are those boys? BOYS-" Brooke walked to the bottom of the staircase but stopped her __shout when she saw the two standing there. "Oh there you are, Kendall. Your mother wants to say goodbye to you before she goes. James, sweetie, get down __here and let mommy fix your hair. It's all over the place."_

_"Moooom." James whined but did as he was told while Kendall went to his own mother._

_When she opened her arms, Kendall walked straight in them, clutching her tight. "Is it really going to storm tonight, mom?" he asked quietly in her __clothes while she hugged him back._

_The woman bit her lip but didn't want to lie to her son. He probably heard their conversation anyway. "Yes, baby, but don't worry. It won't be long and it won't __start until eleven so by that time you will already be in bed."_

_"But what if I wake up because of it?" Kendall tilted his head back, his arms still tightly clutching onto his mother as he stared up at her, his emerald __eyes wide and scared._

_Brooke had fixed up James' hair, much to her son's displeasure and now had her attention on the other mother and son. She took her son by the __shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Kendall isn't fond of storms, James, and there will be one tonight. Try to get his mind off of it, alright dear?"_

_James nodded and walked forward and spoke before Mama Knight could reply. "Then you can crawl in bed with me. I'll protect you, no problem."_

_The blonde turned to stare at James. "From the storm? How?"_

_"I just will. Now say bye to your mom so we can go watch the movie!" Kendall's heart jumped from the way James said determinedely 'I just will.'_

_"Oh, won't that be fun?" Mama Knight gushed and Kendall nodded slowly. "Good." the mother smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I will be back around __11 to pick you up, okay? Be good for Brooke, alright?"_

_Kendall nodded again and watched as Brooke walked his mom to the door. "C'mon, Kenny! Let's go watch the movie!" Kendall smiled as James __dragged him back to his room._

_The rest of the night was spent with laughter and movies and video games and snacks and talking excitedly together. Kendall really enjoyed being __around James. It was one of his most favorite things to do. The two were really close and Kendall hoped that they would stay friends forever._

_The time came, around 9 when Brooke came in and told them that they needed to get ready for bed. The two boys nodded and got into their pajamas before hopping __in the bed. Well, James hopped in his bed while Kendall slipped inside his sleeping bag._

_Brooke gave them each a kiss on their heads before turning the lights off, leaving the two in the dark. Even though they were supposed to be sleeping, James __got up and sat down on the floor beside Kendall and talked with him._

_James learned that night that Kendall's mother and father were filing for divorce. When the brunette asked why, Kendall replied, "They are fighting a lot. Especially __at night when they think that me and Katie are asleep. Katie usually is and so am I, until they start yelling at each other."_

_James' hazel eyes grew wide. "They yell at each other?" Mama Knight did not seem like the type of woman to yell at anyone, especially Mr. Knight. Guess __he was wrong._

_Kendall nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and one time, when there was a storm and I got scared and went to my parent's room, I saw my dad hit my mom."_

_James gasped in pure shock. "They hit each other?"_

_Kendall stared down at his sleeping bag, eyes beginning to water. "Only my dad did. It was only one time, b-but-" Kendall sniffed and whispered, "I don't __like it when they fight but I don't want them to leave each other. I want to have a mom and dad together. But they don't love each other anymore."_

_James pulled the sad blonde in his arms and hugged him tight. "Aw, I'm sorry Kenny." he whispered as Kendall let the tears escape._

_"My d-dad isn't living w-with u-us anymore," Kendall got out, hugging James back. _

_"What do you mean?" the brunette boy asked, his voice quiet._

_"My d-dad left a few days ago after another fight with mom. I heard them yelling about t-the divorce and heard him say tha he c-couldn't wait to get __away from u-us. Th-that he n-never l-loved nhhya-" Kendall pressed closer to James and buried his wet face in James clother shoulder._

_"Never loved who, Kenny?" James asked, his heart breaking. Kendall tried speaking but his words were incohorent and mashed up to the point where __James couldn't understand. So he started guessing. "Never loved your mom?" the blonde shook his head and James could feel Kendall's fingers __in between them moving. Glancing down, James' mouth fell open when he saw Kendall pointing at himself. "Never loved you?" the brunette whispered and __Kendall lifted his face from his friend's shoulder and pressed his cheek against it instead._

_"Or Katie." the blonde croaked out and his breath left his body when James squeezed him with all his might. Of course James didn't mean to, but he __was very mad with Mr. Knight._

_"What?" he asked angrily, his voice a little too loud. He lowered it and asked, "You heard him say that?"_

_Kendall nodded and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." he looked up and stared at James. "Please." James nodded, but he was still __very mad about this. How did ever like Mr. Knight? The stupid chicken head made Kendall sad and hit Mama Knight -which is not okay. At all- and Mr. Knight __doesn't deserve them. It's great that he's leaving because if James ever saw him again, he'd get kicked where the sun didn't shine so bright._

_The brunette forced himself not to get to work up and met Kendall's teary green eyes. He leaned forward without thinking and kissed the blonde's __warm forehead. "Okay," he whispered and held Kendall tighter for a few second before letting go. "We won't. But can I ask one thing?"_

_Blushing bright red, Kendall gave a slow nod. "S-sure." he sniffled a bit and tried to figure out why he felt a little empty when James let go of him._

_"Is part of the reason you're afraid of thunder storms is because that night when you saw your daddy hit your mom, it was thundering?" _

_Kendall never thought of his fear of thunder storms would be because of that. But it did make sense. "I-I guess..." he stammered and rubbed his eyes. "Can __we just go to sleep now?"_

_"Yes. Goodnight, Kenny. And I'm sorry about all of this. It must suck." James pulled Kendall into another hug before getting up and making his way __to his bed._

_"Goodnight, James."_

_"Night."_

_By the time they were done talking, it was already past 10. And not even an hour later Kendall was still awake, the sound of thundering outside making it __impossible to fall back asleep. Each clap of thunder made him jump and he hoped desperately that each one he heard would be the last._

_But it never stopped. It kept going and going until he was crying loudly and shaking, a small figure huddled under his sleeping bag. He didn't care __that his crying was loud. Brooke or James didn't seem to hear. And James was not even 10 feet away from him, so that was saying something. The storm __was too loud, making his ears ring and his bones rattle. A mixture of tears and snot was all over the blonde's face, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to __be held by his mother._

_Kendall suddenly found himsef in someone's arms. He didn't care who it was, he just gripped on to them tightly, his eyes shut closed. _

_"Shh, Kendall, it's okay." Brooke's soft motherly voice told him quietly. Kendall just held on tighter to her, jumping when another loud boom of __thunder sounded._

_All of a sudden the room was filled with bright light and Kendall moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly together even more. Comforting hands (Brooke) __rubbed his back while an annoyed voice filled the air. "James, are you trying to blind me?"_

_"Sorry." was her son's sheepish reply before he walked to her form that was kneeling on the floor, Kendall in her arms. "Can I-?" Brooke stared __up at her soon silently before nodding and gestured for him to kneel as well._

_"Kendall, James is going to hold you now, okay? I'm going to go get you guys some juice, alright?" Brooke said softly. Kendall didn't do or say __anything. When Brooke was replaced by James, Kendall clung to him just as tightly and the woman moved out the room to get them some juice._

_When she came back to the room, it was to find both boys on James' bed lying down on it together, Kendall in James' arms, his face buried in his __friend's shoulder and his arms tightly wrapped around his back. Brooke couldn't tell if Kendall was asleep or not so she just set the two glasses __of juice on James' bedside table and kissed her son's forehead. "Good work, sweetie." she praised softly and headed to the door._

_The woman glanced back to see her son's fingers going through Kendall's blonde hair and whispering soft comforting words to the not moving blonde. Brooke __waited by the door until James looked back at her. Showing him a thumbs up and a questioning look, her son replied with a firm thumbs up and a nod, telling __her that it was okay._

_She nodded and switched the light off, but not before seeing James kiss Kendall's hair._

_Flashback end_

Okay, so a lot happened and James was still the only one to know about Kendall's fear of thunder storrms. Or at least Kendall thought he did. When Mama Knight warned them about the storm, James didn't even glance his way to see if he was okay. In fact, neither did his mother.

Maybe they thought he grew out of it. Well they are wrong if they think that. Because Kendall was under his covers, shaking from the noises from outside and a hand over his mouth so the sobs and cries that he was making wouldn't wake up Logan. The blonde really hated storms. And James was right. Well, partially. It was because of that night when he saw his dad hit his mom. He was never fond of thunder storms, but that night changed it all. Because during that thunder storm, he also witnessed a scary thing that no 9 year old should ever have to see. Honestly, seeing your own father hit your mother? Just awful.

Kendall felt the rapidly streaming tears sliding down his face, wishing pathetically that he could be held by someone, particularly by a very handsome brunette. But that wasn't going to happen. No, Kendall would man up about his fear of storms because he was ridiculous. Sixteen year old's are not scared of thunder storms. Or any storms in fact. Especially Kendall Knight.

All of those macho thoughts left his mind when a particular loud thunder clap shook him down to his core. But it wasn't just any thunder clap. It was loud, like really _loud _and it literally shook the room, if not, the Palm Woods. It was a horrible one. It made Kendall have another flashback to the night where he opened his parent's bedroom door, only to watch his angry dad slap his mom hard and make her fall to the ground. Kendall was so scared, scared that he thought his mom was dead just by the force of that slap, but he didn't do anything. Except run to Katie's room and snuggle up with her.

A loud sob escaped from the blonde's mouth and he shot up out of bed and ran out the room. He ran down the hall to a closed door and reached down to turn the knob when it flew open.

James stood there, his shirt off and only in long black basketball shorts. His soft chestnut/brown hair was askew, but he didn't seem to care. His hazel eyes were wide and alert and as they stared at Kendall and took his state in, they softened and he immediately yanked the blonde into his arms.

"Oh my god, Kenny." James whispered into Kendall's hair, his arms securely wrapped around the shaking boy's body. "I am so sorry."

Kendall didn't care. He had his arms wrapped around the brunette's neck tightly, his body pressed against the shirtless boy's chest and his face buried into his neck.

There was a flash of lightning and a series of booming thunder that left Kendall trembling. "J-Jamie..." he whimpered and James held him closer while leading them to his bed. Gently resting Kendall on the bed, the brunette turned and rushed to the door to close it. When he returned, Kendall was deep under his covers, his eyes shut and hands pressed over his ears.

James bit his lip guiltily as he settled on the bed and pulled the blonde into his arms. When Mama Knight told them about the storm, he thought nothing of it. It's been awhile since it thunder stormed and being from Minnesota, it only snow stormed. Kendall is fine with those. James would love to say that he didn't forget how Kendall got when it stormed like this, but he did. It just never crossed his mind. Well, he was for certain that he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

James pulled Kendall closer to him and kissed his hair. He could feel the tremors and shakes that ran through the blonde's body and tried whispering comforting words. "Kenny, the storm will pass soon, okay? I'll be with you the whole time. Shh..."

Kendall jumped and made a low groaning noise when another loud clap of thunder echoed through the walls. James started humming softly, feeling the boy in his arms slowly begin to relax. Then his humming turned to soft singing, "Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder, and your world just feels so small."

Kendall forced himself to only listen to James' sweet voice and not the raging storm outside. But then James stopped singing. The blonde wondered why he stopped and asked the boy this. James chuckled, a little embarrassed. "That song doesn't really fit in this situation, you know?"

No, Kendall did not know and he needed James to start singing again, anything at this point, just so he can pay attention to that instead of the storm. "I don't care, James, just sing. Please?" Kendall glanced up at the gorgeous brunette who stared down back at him silently. Something in James' eyes made Kendall's heart jump and when James started leaning down, Kendall's heart started beating fast in his chest.

When James' lips molded over his, Kendall felt like his heart might explode. Another clap of thunder sounded and Kendall gasped against James' mouth. Said boy let his tongue through the parted pink lips of Kendall's, gently mapping out every sensitive spot in the blonde's mouth. Kendall moaned softly and let his arms settle around James' shoulders and started kissing back.

It was like kissing for the first time to Kendall. The thrill and pleasent shock waves that shot up his spine and spread through his whole body. Kissing James was like breathing sweet fresh air, like fire was surrounding your body with its fiery heat. It was amazing. The pretty boy's lips were magical, working noises out of Kendall's mouth, making Kendall sigh in content and see bright stars. And this was all _kissing_.

After a few more minutes and several attempts to pull away to take a breather, James finally let Kendall go, both of them panting softly. The two stared in each other's eyes and James pulled Kendall back to him, arms protectively around his slim waist. Then James started to sing softly. "I love ya, if you ain't got nobody to love." Kendall's heart did a flip at James new song. "And Kendall, I adore you, you're the only one I adore."

Kendall's heart melted then and there at the switch up on the lyrics and he looked up to meet James' soft stare. Said boy paused his singing and tilted Kendall's face up and brought his lips down, sealing them tightly with the blonde's. It was a sweet, passionate kiss that had Kendall melting into it. The blonde brought his arms to wrap around the brunette's neck, pulling him closer.

When a huge clap of thunder boomed, Kendall winced but still kept his lips locked with James'. Said boy slowly manuevered his body so that it was hovering over Kendall's, their lips not breaking contact from each other the whole time. Kendall slide his arms down to rest on the back of James' bare shoulders and gently pulled him down, telling him silently that it was okay.

James let his body drop on the blonde's, sighing as the body underneath him fit perfectly with his own. "James," Kendall whispered against the brunette's lips. Another clap of thunder shook the room and the blonde broke away from the kiss to bury his head in James' warm neck.

James pressed down harder on Kendall as if shielding him away from the raging storm outside. "Tell me what I can do, Kenny. Tell me what you want." the taller boy whispered in the blonde's ear, his hot breath making the smaller boy shiver.

Kendall shook slightly in the muscled arms that held him and whispered with eyes shut together, "I want you."

James froze, knowing exactly what those words meant. Every time he'd hook up with some girl, it always started with the chic saying that she wanted him. And now Kendall was telling him this. It made his heart beat rapidly in his chest, because this was _Kendall_, his childhood friend. Of course, if you were to ask James if he ever felt any kind of feelings for any of his band mates, he would immediately reply with Kendall.

Somewhere deep and far back in the back of his head, James knew that he had (and always will) felt some kind of 'more than friends' feeling with Kendall. It seemed natural, really. To have known a very close friend for more than half of your life, it was common for one of them to fall for the other. And somehow, James knew that Kendall felt the same way. And not because of what Kendall just said.

James was brought back to earth when he heard a sniffle and felt arms pushing at his chest. "F-forget I even m-mentioned i-it." he heard Kendall say brokenly. Great, Kendall took James' silence the wrong way. James didn't budge at all at the hands pushing (trying to push...) him away. He just leaned down and nuzzled Kendall's warm neck with his nose before pressing a small kiss to it.

"Okay." he said softly, lips gently leaving kisses all over the blonde's neck.

"O-okay?" Kendall asked in a confused voice.

James just lifted his head up, leaving his body pressed down against Kendall's and stared into the blonde's tear filled emerald eyes. "Yes, okay, because I want you too." James confirmed this by letting his mouth cover the blonde's, gently working it open with his tongue. Kendall gasped as James' tongue brushed over his.

"J-James," Kendall moaned and James hushed him softly before letting his tongue snake around the blonde's, sucking the wet apendage into his mouth. "Mhmm..." Kendall whimpered, lifting his body up slightly to get closer to James.

James pulled away from Kendall's mouth to move on to the deliciously sweet neck of his. Wrapping his lips around a sensitive spot of flesh, James began to suck gently, enjoying the small noises coming from the boy underneath him. While still giving the blonde's neck attention, the brunette slid his hands down to the hem of Kendall's shirt. He slowly started pulling the article of clothing up the blonde's body. He pulled away from Kendall's neck to look what he was doing, mouth slightly watering at the revealing creamy smooth skin that was shown to him.

Once the shirt was finally off, James' breath caught in his voice and he thought he could have just came right then and there. Seriously. Kendall was beautiful.

Kendall had a blush on his face as he stared up at the taller boy who was taking him in with dark dark eyes. Then a loud thunder boomed overhead, followed by the hissing sound of lighting. They both flinched and Kendall whimpered. James leaned down to kiss him sweetly before turning his attention to the boy's chest.

The taste of Kendall was absolutely amazing to James. He kissed and licked at every inch of skin of the blonde boy's torso before making his way down to the southern regions. Kendall was a moaning mess, hands bunching the sheets.

James stopped at the waist lind of Kendall pajama pants and stared up at the blonde. Dark, loved (and lust) filled eyes stared back down at him. The shorter boy gave a nod just as another loud thunder rolled by.

The brunette slowly peeled down the pajama pants and tossed them behind him. They landed on the floor and were forgotten immediately. Hazel eyes stared at the erected clothed penis with hungry eyes. "K-Kenny-" his voice was deep and husky and Kendall thought it sounded really sexy. It made his penis grow even harder and he nodded.

"Y-yes, please-!"

James was done being slow. He ripped the boxers off Kendall and had his lips immediately wrapped around the pulsing hard dick. **  
**

Kendall threw back his head and moaned loudly. His hands that were bunching the sheets seconds ago were now bunching soft, silky brown locks. A moan escaped James' lips as fingers tugged his hair in a pleasuring way. Kendall moaned even louder after James had moaned, the vibration making his dick twitch in the brunette's mouth.

While sucking and licking at Kendall's dick, James raised his hand in front of the blonde's face, letting 3 fingers press against those soft lips. With his eyes closed, Kendall parted his lips open and took in the digits. He got them nice and wet and James groaned as he watched his fingers be devoured by Kendall's mouth. He pulled off Kendall's dick and pulled his fingers out from the blonde's mouth.

There was a huge roar of thunder but neither boys noticed. They were both concentrating: one on trying his best to go slow and the other one trying not to show he was too much in pain.

James had all 3 of his fingers up inside Kendall, gently seeking out that spot that would make the blonde come undone. He finally poked at it, receiving a gasp of pleasure from Kendall.

"G-god, Jamie, hit there a-agin!" Kendall demanded softly and James did, angling his wrist to where his fingers could only be brushing that spot. Kendall was moaning and bucking his hips down to meet James' fingers. The blonde could suddenly feel something in the pit of his stomach bubbling and he gasped, realizing that it was his orgasm. He grasped James' hand, stilling his movement, even though it killed him. "N-Not yet." he panted out, sweat already forming on his naked body.

"Right." James breathed hotly on his face and sat up to chuck his shirt off. Kendall watched with wide eyes as delicious looking wash board abs came into view. He didn't have time to marvel at them because then James' pants and boxers were suddenly gone and all Kendall could do was stare at the huge (yummy looking) 9 inch dick in front of him.

"Oh god." the blonde whispered and James chuckled softly even though a small blush was on his face.

"Like what you see?" the pretty boy leaned forward, whispering this against Kendall's lips. But before the blonde could answer, several _**loud **_series of thunder literally shook the Palm Woods. Kendall began to whimper, tears forming in his eyes. James gently shushed while pulling him into his arms and laying on his back. Kendall was now the one on top with James' arms around him and pressing him into his chest. "It's okay, Kendall. I've got you, baby, okay?"

The blonde nodded, sniffed and then took a deep breath before sitting up. Meeting James' warm (but black) eyes, Kendall said in a firm but quiet voice, "I want to ride you."

James felt his heart speed up as he visualized Kendall riding his cock. What a beautiful sight that was so of course he nodded and helped the boy position himself over his throbbing penis. James had his hands resting on Kendall's hips and he gently pulled the blonde down on him slowly. Kendall's hands were gripping the hazel eyed boy's shoulder as he felt James enter his body.

Kendall hissed between clenched teeth as he felt James stretch him even more than his fingers did. "You okay?" James asked while trying not to pound the blonde. It wasn't his fault; Kendall was so tight and hot around him. He wanted nothing more than to start moving but he knew Kendall needed to get used to the feeling of being filled so full of him.

After a few minutes of James gently rubbing his hands over Kendall's hips soothingly did Kendall give a nod, saying that it was okay now. With James' help, the blonde slowly rose up until he was only half way filled with James before going back down. The feel was still a bit painful (not to James, James still wanted to pound Kendall's ass) but Kendall felt a shock of pleasure behind it.

James continued guiding Kendall up and down until the blonde was comfortable doing it himself and rising completely off before slamming himself back down on James. Doing this, James hit Kendall's prostate dead on. Both boys moaned and James set his hands back to the blonde's slim hips, urging him to go faster. Kendall did, bouncing on James with his mouth hanging open and noises that turned the brunette on were streaming out of it.

At a particular hard thrust down on James, Kendall yelled, "Fuck!" which turned James on completely and he wrapped one muscled arm around the blonde's waist before flipping him over onto his back. Kendall almost cried when he felt James was no longer in him. That soon changed when James slammed _**hard **_back into him and started pounding mercilessly into the him. "O-oh g-god, J-James!" Kendall had to close his eyes because all he was seeing before was stars. Lots and lots of bright stars. The pleasure he was feeling was unexplainable, the knowledge of knowing that it was _James _who was doing this to him- with him was doing unmentionable things to his heart, body and soul.

Kendall could feel a strong orgasm coming and he gasped out, with his eyes still shut tightly together, "J-James!" James lifted one pale leg into the air and went deeper into the trembling body beneath him. The brunette reached between his and Kendall's sweaty bodies to take Kendall's penis in his hand and began to pump it with the time of his hard and fast thrusts.

"Kendall." James rasped out, sweat trickling down his body. "Look at me." the blonde would have loved to, except that he couldn't. His body was past its pleasuring point and he didn't have the strength to do anything but let his body take these wonderful, powerful thrusts. "Kendall." James gripped the younger boy's chin. "Look at me, baby." Kendall cracked his eyes open a bit, and James could see tears pooled in them.

James smiled softly and whispered (while still pumping Kendall's penis), "Let me see you come. Come hard for me, baby." with that said and a very hard thrust that met his prostrate dead on, Kendall did come. He arched off the bed and came hard; his seed splattering his stomach and James' chest. His body shook and he blacked out for a few seconds while James groaned at the feel of his dick being squeezed deliciously tight by Kendall's walls.

The brunette's thrusts became erratic and off balance but he didn't care. He came while watching his dick enter in and out of Kendall's spent body at a fast pace. He leaned forward and captured Kendall's lips in a bruising kiss, tongue entering the blonde's as he moaned into the warm cavern as his body spasmed and he came hard into the boy. Kendall (awake now) kissed James back just as fierce, swallowing the moan the taller boy emitted before returning the notion.

This time James was the one trembling and Kendall whispered hoarsely, "It's okay, it's okay." into the brunette's ear. James held himself up above Kendall, but Kendall pulled his shaking form down on his, gently kissing James' sweaty hair. James burried his face in Kendall's sweaty neck, kissing it gently.

After a few (ten) minutes of laying there, James finally found the strength to (gently) pull out of Kendall, making said boy wince but also miss the feel of James filling him up. James then realized something. "Babe, I didn't use a condom." a cute frown was on his face and Kendall shook his head and kissed the corner of James' mouth.

"I don't care. Next time we will."

James nodded but then froze when he took in the blonde's words. "Next time?" he asked slyly, a slow famous James Diamond smirk made its way onto his face.

Kendall blushed but nodded. "If you want there to be, I mean. I know that you were just helping me out but I kind of had this crush on you and wouldn't mind doing this again..." Kendall looked away from James' stare and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey," James dropped his smirk and put on a gentle smile instead, gently turning Kendall to face him again. "I loved this. I wouldn't mind at all. And you can say I've had 'this crush' on you, too. Actually, you can say that I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you."

Kendall's eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked and James nodded, cutely nuzzling their noses together.

"Really really." the brunette kissed the cute nose that belonged to Kendall before sliding off the boy and settling beside him. "What do you say?" he asked and gently pulled the blonde into his arms.

Kendall melted into the warm arms and chest and nodded shyly. "I'd like that a lot." James smiled and leaned forward to capture Kendall's sweet lips. Kendall gently rested a hand around James' neck and pulled himself closer to the other naked boy, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

A loud clap of thunder sounded and James waited for Kendall to start freaking out.

He didn't. Kendall carried on kissing his now boyfriend, knowing that he'd be safe in his arms from anything. Not even a thunder storm could ruin this moment for him. Sure, they might will still bother him, but he'll have James now. Not like he didn't have James before, but this time, it'll be different.

So, for any upcoming thunder storms: bring it on, because Kendall Knight was ready.

* * *

**A/N I partially fixed this. ._. I interrupted WAY too much, and I apologize. I must of been high that night or something. DX I sorry. v.v Um, too lazy to put where Carlos was. He was asleep the whole time, yeah?**

**Okay.**

**-Jaya**


End file.
